Snowfall
by CynKyuketsuki
Summary: The best person to have as an insider? A person no one would doubt their "loyalty". Best person for you to love? Well...that's up to you. AU/OC; Rated T for language and implied sexual encounters.


**Soooo, Yeah, I'm a Hunger Games fan, too. I started this right after I finished the second of the novels; 'Catching Fire'. So it's entirely AU due to the fact that I hadn't read the entire series. But still, all rights belong to the FABULOUS Suzanne Collins for creating the majority of the characters; a few are OC, and I hope you can pick them out until they are all identified; because that is when I'll list them all. Teehee. Till Then, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Snowfall – A Hunger Games Fanfiction**_

**Chapter One: The First Re-Show**

President Snow stared through the one-way window as he watched the male; blonde hair, blue eyes, strong build. District 12 Tribute – and former victor of the Games - Peeta Mellark sat unconscious in the interrogation room. Beside Panem's president, a young, seventeen year old stood, her hair a shimmering white-gold. Her eyes, a deep, sorrow-filled and lonely green, stared at the boy. "He is a rebel, Tigerlily." He said. "Continue to treat him as such." When he received a nod from the silent girl, he turned and walked away, leaving the Avox he had brought to be the only witness.

"He will only answer my questions the same, he does not know where they are. Have you not had every Peacekeeper ask him?" She murmured. The girl looked over at the Avox, then at the door. The privileges she had included speaking to one such as this male. "You knew him, yes?" she inquired. The Avox nodded. She sighed. "I rummaged through the files on District 12. Your name is Darius, correct?" Another nod. "A Peacekeeper before the last Games." Again, the mute man could only nod. She looked about the room, knowing the only bugged area was the room where Peeta was now beginning to stir. "Give me time, Darius. I will get you out of here. You, along with the other victors captured and Peeta. No one will hear the conversation for the next few days, I have seen to that." The hope in the male's eyes was evident, and he gave a single nod. His eyes begged her to help not only him, but the others who had been condemned to silence for standing up for what they thought was right. Tigerlily nodded back and opened the door, sighing and stepping inside the room.

Peeta could hear the door open, yet all he could wonder was where Katniss was; if the others were in similar conditions. He didn't move, only able to stare at the floor.

"I apologize for having to keep you restrained like this. And I am even more sorry that others have beaten you." the voice was female, and strangely distant. And no one had ever apologized for the numerous restraints keeping him in the chair. It perked Peeta's curiosity enough to look up. The girl would be honored in the Capitol, as it was obvious she was related, somehow, to President Snow. Yet there was wiseness in those features, a sorrow and a longing for change."Father would not let me speak to you otherwise."

"You're the President's daughter?" Peeta asked. The girl nodded.

"My name is Tigerlily." She said. "However, victors involved in what happened during this year's Games call me Tiger affectionately."

"And what did happen, exactly?" Peeta asked.

"A problem with the force field was discovered and used to destroy most of the arena." She explained.

"Where is Katniss?" Peeta asked immediately, eyes wide in fear. If Katniss was dead, they could kill him now, too. He watched Tigerlily glance around the room, and when she seemed satisfied, she gave a warm smile.

"She's safe, Peeta. As are Finnick, Haymitch, and Head Gamemaker Plutarch. Enobaria is still in a medicated coma, however." Her eyes downcast. "I am sorry I could not stop the Games." She said. "Believe me; I would never have wanted any of you to die. The victors are never supposed to be thrown back in after winning. I refused to go anywhere after the Quell was announced. I never turned on the TV. I just cried."

Peeta could tell by the way she acted she was telling the truth. Her green eyes were far more swollen than necessary, and her clothes seemed so dirty… "Have you talked to Haymitch?"

"Not since they took what few victors they could and were headed for District 13 with Gale Hawthorne and all three of your families in tow."

"District 13? There's no such place. It's too chemically dangerous." Peeta argued.

"Or so my father thinks," Tigerlily said. She smirked. "I have helped refugees and many an Avox get there, and with the Re-Shown footage from before my father's reign, he is none the wiser." She grinned. "Just as this interview."

"What do you mean, Tigerlily?" Peeta asked.

"Just as I know how to manipulate the video to use different feeds and meld them into one, so I can make it to where this," she motioned between them. "Is never heard. Just what my father wishes to hear." The devious smirk on her face was damn near bone-quivering. "He deserves this, the entire Capitol does."

"No one in the Capitol will survive an overthrow, Tigerlily." Peeta explained. "You won't."

"I will." She said. "My mother was a fighter, and I was raised with her until I was 15, when my father ordered me to be collected and brought 'home'." Her words hid a bombshell that no one in the country of Panem was ready to hear, and it seemed that right now, that she was not from the Capitol, was all Peeta needed to know. "As for getting you out of here…It will be harder than the others, so be patient. You will be reunited with the others shortly. I promise. But it will take time." She reached out and unhinged the cuffs. She then held out her hand. "Will you trust me, Peeta Mellark? Victor and Tribute of District 12?"

Peeta rubbed his wrists as she spoke, and then looked up at her. Cautiously, he reached out. "Yes, Tiger Snow. I will trust you. But only on one condition."

"That you speak to Katniss?" Tiger asked.

"No." Peeta said. "That you help me find a way over the pain of losing her."

Tigerlily Snow stared at the male. "Losing her? You're married."

Peeta shook his head. "I had been hoping to find a way to get the Games stopped. We're not married. Not really." his eyes became distant as he spoke. "And even if we had been married, I doubt it would have done much good. Let alone now that she's with Gale." As his blue eyes refocused on Tiger, she was giving a sad smile.

"I can honestly say I know you're pain." She looked down. "But that is for another time, Peeta." She assured, laying a hand on his shoulder; the touch gentle despite the former Victor cringing away. "I promise I will return." She said. "My father thinks that I can break you." She gave a smile. "But the Capitol is who I intend on breaking. Into a million dusty pieces."


End file.
